stellardawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Request to Desysop Dragongnexus
This is not so much for an immediate desysop, but I would like Dragongnexus to complete another RfA and his present RfB be cancelled, as per below: http://i489.photobucket.com/albums/rr253/bonziiznob/Convo.png Plus, with the following conversations(1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) which exhibit bad faith, violations of AEAE and violation of the User Treatment Policy. Dragongnexus, you are a good editor, but I think you are having difficulty with your extra tools. You do not have a clear understanding of the policies and user treatment, and how to properly use rollback (as above, with reverts - which assumes bad faith), and as someone who is looked to for support and help in the position of sysop, I think you are not, at this time, a user who can model this. I'm sorry, but you need some time to learn about the responsibilities of a sysop. 19:18, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Discussion Support - I support having Dragongnexus current request for Bureaucrat rights canceled and have to complete another RfA. 19:18, 5 May 2009 (UTC) oppose Ok i have decided because he has been help full and the wiki would get more vandalism without him we should not take away his powers but if he continues to be like this just give him a 3 day block or somthing.--godpower49 14:54, 6 May 2009 (UTC) --godpower49 06:55, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Peace dudes! Make peace, not war! --Goodison Goomba 20:21, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Which is my goal. What was said to Japol is only instigating future arguments. 21:15, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Addition - Quote from his current request for Bureaucrat status: * ...Anyway, I am nearly the only active user on this Wiki, I am practically the head of the Wiki.... *...need someone around here with high authority..... Another example of him violating all editors are equal. Hey, lol, I just realized. You wrote the policy Dragon... :p 22:27, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose - I will only support the desysopping of a user if there's power abuse. As to the evidence provided: Chat: I can't see further back into the chat and thus I cannot tell if he violated SD:AEAE. I don't see what's wrong with Nexus giving his opinion about Japol as an admin. I don't see any insults and he was talking to Bonzi about it, not Japol. I do not see any problem with the chat. Evidence 1: I don't see any evidence of assuming bad faith here. Japol's edits/contributions speak for themselves. I don't blame Japol however as it's probably because of his nationality (or something of the sort). I don't see anything that violates SD:AEAE or SD:UTP (which didn't exist at the time, if you want to be technical). Evidence 2: I see violation of SD:AEAE here. Seems valid to me. Evidence 3: Okay, Nexus seems to be admitting that he violated SD:AEAE here. Evidence 4: Misuse of rollback tool. Technically, it violates SD:AGF however I doubt he thought of you doing vandalism of anything of the sort and was instead using the tool to save some time. Evidence 5: Seems to be misuse of rollback tool simply to save some time. Evidence 6: I don't see violation of any policies here. However, Nexus should have waited for other users to discuss this before reaching a decision. I'm willing to let it pass however, as he's still relatively new to closing discussions (other than RfAs which have a fixed duration). Nutshell: 2 violations of SD:AEAE. 2 misuses of the rollback tool. I don't support desysopping him. I think we should give him a warning to not repeat these actions again and to follow the policies in the future. However, should he repeat them again, I would support desysopping him. 05:32, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Cool. I don't really support an immediate desysop either as the title is merely an attention grabber. As I asked for it he had to complete another RfA, but the main reason of this forum was to bring these points to attention before we gave him 'crat tools. Like I said before, Dragon is a good guy, and he's done a lot for this wiki, but it would be extremely hard if he had to implement policies and monitor other users while he breeches them himself. A warning that is directly from the community here is enough for me. 14:57, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Easy Solution - Even Avoids Formal Warning Easy Solution - I'm fine with you Dragonxnexus, and I'm a relatively easy going guy, lol. Ask anyone on the RuneScape Wiki =). What I don't like is power abuse or administrators breeching policies with which they are supposed to monitor. So, with that said I think we can come to an easy conclusion to this discussion, be it's supported, that you: #Simply read up on the policies to better understand them and; #Issue the wiki an apology I feel an apology will, coming directly from you, would be more beneficial to a warning as it states you have read the points that have been brought up against you and you are acknowledging, publicly, you were in the wrong and will try your best to improve with regards to AEAE and UTP. It would be a lot better than a ugly warning on your talk page too =D 15:11, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :This solution sounds like a good idea. I agree. 06:14, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Closed - After power abusing his tools on 7 May 2009, Dragongnexus was desysopped. 23:22, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Desysop that, again. [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 21:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC)